A Coin's Dark Side
by ClarityVee
Summary: "I'm so worthless! Nothing but a clone! Unnatural! Impossible! Not meant to be! I was created to be a puppet, a pawn! Even though I escaped that fate, that's what was planned for my life."


**Well, here's a story about Dark Pit. I feel really bad for him. Knowing that all he is is just a copy of Pit's darker side is really sad. Dark Pit's not even his own person. The only reason the two of them are "two sides of the same coin" is because of Dark Pit. If Pandora never tried to create him, none of that would've happened. I just feel so bad for him! Him not even being his own person, but just a copy of Pit, it's depressing! So, I wrote this just for him. My second favorite KI character (not really into the whole bad boy type). Hope you enjoy! C:**

___What am I doing here?_

_ I shouldn't be here. What was the point? I'm not my own person. _I shook my head, trying to clear out all thoughts. But it didn't work; they all came rushing back, jamming themselves into my brain. My head was pounding, I could feel my pulse through my temples. Trying again to clear my mind, I looked towards the sky, and saw the moon. It's silver light glowing in the night, making everything in Skyworld visible from the ledge I was sitting on.

_Why am I even here? _I hovered over to a nearby fountain in the center of the are, the slight wind helping me fly over. The off-white pavement shined in my eyes, catching me off guard and half-blinding me. I'm still getting used to all this brightness. Brightness, hmph. Like I need any more of that. I looked into the fountain, bracing myself. I tried to not be afraid of what I'd see, but I still was. I could tell what I was about to see wouldn't be good.

And I was right.

I splashed away my reflection, the water rippling away the image of my appearance. I couldn't stand to look at myself. What I saw sickened me. Frustration, anger and other emotions I couldn't tell apart from those other two boiled inside of me. My fists tightened at my sides, and I clenched my teeth. I looked exactly like him! Change my clothes from black to white, change my eyes from red to blue, change my hair from black to brown, and my wings from their shadowy teal to his fluffy white and I'd look exactly like him. I looked exactly like him, but different characteristically. He was upbeat, bubbly, lighthearted. I'm independent, serious, goth almost. I'm dark. He's light. Why am I even here, if I'm just him? There's no reason. As much as I hate admitting it, I can't lie to myself any longer. I'm just him. The side of him he hides from everyone.

But, if that's who he is, why am I here? Then there's two of us. It's unnatural. That's all I am! The independence he secretly wants! The truth of himself he seeks! The arrogance he wants to speak out! His darker half! Nothing more. The two of us are one in the same, and not in a good way. We look the same, dress the same, share the same temper, we even fight the same! We choose the same kind of weapon and everything! I'm just not good enough. I can never be my own person, because I never was in the first place.

I can't even fly by myself anymore.

Nothing is different between me and him. How many angels do you know that can't fly by themselves? Not many. The only reason I can't is because of him. If I can't do anything worthwhile...

Why am I alive?

The answer is Pandora. If it weren't for her, creating me to be nothing but his counterpart I never would be alive! Because he broke the mirror, I stepped out of it. Those three years when he was a ring, I wasn't me. At least, the me I thought I was. Because he wasn't himself, I wasn't myself. I wasn't like I was. I couldn't move my body at all, I couldn't open my eyes; I couldn't do anything! I was unconscious. I was nothing. No, nothing is too great of an amount to describe it. Far too great.

I was less than nothing.

But why am I only so much compared to him? I'm seen as nothing other than his dark side. He's seen as the original, while I'm nothing but a copy. And while there isn't any him, or isn't any me, they're all right. If he never existed, I would cease to exist. Both of us have realized this. Yet, he treats me like I'm someone different than him. He risked his wings, _his life_ for me. Why would he do such a idiotic thing? Saving nothing other than another copy of yourself. But the fact that he did, is why I saved his life. He was fine without me. He can carry on without me like he has all this time, but if he's gone, so will I.

Even so, the fact that I'm nothing more than a copy still gets to me. What is my point in existence? The fact that he tried to save someone, something so worthless. I don't get any of it. Even though we have this weird connection, I can't figure what goes on inside that annoying little head of his. Couldn't he see that everyone was way more worried about him then me? Viridi didn't want to grant him the power of flight to save me when the Chaos Kin dragged me down with him. Pit used that opportunity to save me, burning his own wings. Viridi was so hesitant. Both of the goddesses pleaded for him to not go down and save me. And the way Palutena rushed over to him, and cradled his unconscious body in her arms, it just shows how much more they both cared about him more than me. Even I worried about his condition. The dimwit put himself in so much danger just for me. How could I not be worried? Not one of the rest worried about me. Only Pit did. And when I helped bring Pit back to his annoying, cheerful self, no one cared about my safety like they would have if it was him. I bet the only reason they worried at all was to make sure Pit didn't die! Their precious angel couldn't die, and they never stopped to concern over me!

I then realized how much energy I released. I was panting from all my frustration. My arms were tired, begging for me to stop waving them around, my fists tender from hitting them against the cold, sturdy stone of the fountain. My hair was going in all directions and then some, from my fingers constantly running through my black strands. I looked down and saw what appeared to be a fifth of my hair around me, landing on the ground from when my fingertips combed them out. All was finally silent, except for the running water flowing through the cycle of the fountain.

I sat down, letting out a huge sigh as I placed my back against the edge of the fountain. My knees were level with my chin, and I hugged them close to me. I buried my face in my knees, shame filling inside me. I couldn't stand my face to be visible, even if no one was around. I just couldn't. No one, not even the silver night sky should see someone as pathetic as me. As I was hiding my face, I could feel all the emotions come back to me, and I felt a warm, salty sting fill the brim of my eyelids, slide down my cheek, to my nose, and finally dripping onto my kneecaps.

_I'm so worthless! Nothing but a clone! Unnatural! Impossible! Not meant to be! I was created to be a puppet, a pawn!_ _Even though I escaped that fate, that's what was planned for my life. If it wasn't for him breaking the mirror when he did, I would've been a servant to Pandora. But now, all I am is a wandering traveler. Looking for where I truly belong..._

_ If I even belong anywhere._


End file.
